Alpha & Omega Aftermath
by Kate and Humprey one word LOVE
Summary: Kate & Humphrey are now Mates but something happens that the whole of both packs are not prepared for and only Humphrey can save them but how it is all to do with his family Chapter 17 is UP R&R for more
1. Kate & Humphrey's big day

**Alpha & Omega Aftermath**

**Chapter 1**: **Humphreys & Kate's Big Day**!  
"This is the day" Humphrey shouted for this was the day that he will get married to Kate he had dreamed about this for his whole life but never had he ever thought he would get here with Kate wanting to be his mate. Humphrey walked out of his den which was next to big lake and went to take bath he suddenly he heard a shout saying "WOLF PILE" out of now where Humphrey was on his belly being squashed by his funny Omega friends Saltey, Shakey and Mooch who had all came to wish him good look his big day.

Meanwhile back at the Alpha's Den Kate had just woken up to find Lilly sneaking out of the cave and into the woods. After a moment of thinking Kate said "Wonder she went of to, Maybe she went to see Garth So she followed Lilly only to find Lilly with garth looking at a Empty den She Snapped and though that they was house hunting but you would have to be mates to move into another wolf's den. Lilly spoke four words "i love you Garth" then garth put his paws around Lilly's face and licked the side of her neck making her giggle, Then he whispers something in her ear and she seemed surprised Kate wondered if he asked if she wanted pups with him and they nibble each others ears and went back to the dens.

It is Noon and nearly every one is up except for you know who Paddy and Marcel they had to adjust to the waking up times in there new home but it was hard for them as Paddy spoke to Marcel " We need to get-" Marcel covered his mouth with his wing saying lets go check on are Wolf friends on their big day. Marcel went to the company of Humphrey while Paddy made his way to Kate's Den only to find her in tears, But Paddy was confused was theses tears of Joy or was she upset he thought to find out more so he accoucheur Kate and said to her "You alright there" Kate's reaction surprised Paddy as she said one word "Pups" Paddy shocked said to Kate "Get a grip over yourself" poking her golden fur as if it was like a woo-pe cush en. Kate sat and wiped the tears from her face and hugged Paddy fro telling to get control over emotions again and Kate happily made her way out of the den and when to wash but one thing was on her mind what Humphrey would look like at there wedding.


	2. WOLF IN HEAT

Chapter 2 : Wolf in HEAT  
Paddy was worried about kat and went to talk to Winston and eve so he headed towards where Winston and eve was hunting for Carabus and only found Winston he walked over to him and sat by him "Hmm" Winston said  
"Winston can i ask you something"he said with a tense voice and Winston knew something was wrong he said "What is it Paddy"He replied to the golden duck " Well me and Marcel went to check on the groom and bride in this case i went to the bride so i walked into the alpha's den only to find Kate crying an-" his sentence was cut short after he mention Kate crying "What happened"He said while having the I will kill Look on his face so Paddy quickly said "Pups" Winston sat looking like he was not surprised at all so Paddy asked him "are you not mad"Winston made a little chuckle " HA i was expecting would hit it sooner or later" Paddy stood there with a puzzled face so Winston explained "well Paddy it is the middle of spring and this the time for the mating of wolfs and to me Kate wanting pups will have to wait till after the wedding an-" His sentence cut short as he heard a Howl from Tony the leader of the Eastern Pack of wolves signaling to Winston that the wedding will start in 30 minutes Winston told Paddy to go get Kate and Humphrey and tell them its time Paddy without fail flew straight into the direction of Kate's den where he found Kate again but something was different he didn't know what it was until she turned around to greet him she was as beautiful as ever and she made here way to the wedding ceremony. As Kate was on her way to the ceromancy Paddy flew into Humphrey but he didn't find him so he searched the valley to find him at the place where the to wolf packs was fighting and where Humphrey Proposed to Kate and a tear drop fell and Paddy said to him "Cheer up kiddo remember you do need to get to the ceremony bec-" again Paddy's sentence got cut off as Humphrey ran as fast as he could to the ceremony he made it in time before Kate had came down to meet Humphrey at the alter so he quickly cleaned him self up and then his jaw-droped one word came out "Kate" but this was more in a passionate way. Kate walked down to the alter with Winston by her side ready to give her way to Humphrey, Winston was having second thoughts until he heard them say "I love you" to each other then he happily let go of Kate knowing she would be safe with Humphrey. The marriage started as Kate and Humphrey accepted each others scent the the nibbled each others ear and finally they rubbed noses and they were now mates for life, Lilly only looked at Garth with a Jealous look on her face.


	3. Tension Rises

Chapter 3: Tension Rises

As Humphrey was on his way home to his den he forgot Kate was following him and he said "where you going Kate" Kate just giggled at the site of him forgetting the customs of marriage she explained to him "Humphrey we are mates meaning we must live together meaning you den is my den aswell now" Humphrey out his paw over his head in despair Kate moved up to him and moved his paw from his face and he let out a little groan as she rubbed her nose against his but with passion Humphrey felt a small heat inside him so he told Kate he was going to fetch some water because they was nearly out this was just an excuse to get away from Kate, Humphrey realized what was going on as it was the middle of spring it was the mating season when wolfs like to mate meaning me Kate would have sex but i told my self it would wait till later in there long life together so he headed back up to find Kate with kneeling saying to Humphrey will you mate with me Humphrey Refused and went to sleep but went woke up to find Kate looking at him as if se disappointed with herself and Humphrey hated that so he had no other choice than to mate with her.

Sorry this is a small one!


	4. Hell Rains Down

Chapter 4: Hell Rains Down  
The next morning Humphrey woke up hoping last night was all a dream but noticed Kate was gone, he remembered she had Alpha Duties to attend to so went to hang with his Omega friends for a bit. On the way he smelt something he followed the scent and it led his nose down to the midsection of his legs realizing last was not a dream I MATED WITH KATE his mind was shouting at him so he ran to the lake next to his and Kate's den and washed up. Little did he know the smell was on her to but only wolfs with strong noses can smell it "oh no she is training with Winston and Eve today" a shiver went down his spine as he said Eve's name knowing what she would do to aim if she found out which she would if Winston kept the secret. Kate finally made it to the hunt immediately Winston knew something was different about the way Kate smelled so he asked to lead the way for once so she did think this was Practice he smelled her more form behind and it was now clear what had happened Winston pounced on Kate has she was defenseless he asked her one question what did you and Humphrey do last night, Kate knew that he knew and just said it "We mated alright dad" Kate did nit get the reactions she was thinking he let out a giggle and said to her "Its OK Kate i know hum prey will be good to you just don't get to close to Eve ok? "Yes dad" she replied with concerned tone in her voice. They both then cached up to Eve with Kate at the back so Eve cant smell but Eve suddenly stops and says "Whats that smell" as Eve started to walk over to Kate Winston pinned Eve down wit a confused look on her face then Kate said it again "Mom me and Humphrey mated" see the burning in her eye's but Kate said to her "if you hurt Humphrey you will hurt me aswell because we both agreed on what we did and to be Honestly don't care if i had your permission or not i love him something you wont understand" at that point Eve burst from Winston hold walked over to Kate and said "I do" Kate turned to see Humphrey in the distance running to her and then stopped from seeing Eve had found out and she grabbed and sat him next to Kate and said stay there, After a good 20 min discussion between Eve and Winston they both turned around said " Humphrey go with Winston, Kate you with me.


	5. The Talk

Chapter 5:The talk  
While the two was split up they worried about what would happened to each other. Winston said to Humphrey "Me and Eve has talked about you to mating and now we are both fine with we being separated you because Eve had check if their was pups""PUPS!" Humphrey Screamed at the top of his voice Winston tried to calm him down and when he did he explained that having pups is not so bad because he knew Humphrey would make a good father them Marcel came into the talk with a message for Winston, Marcel said one Word " Yes " "Yes what" Humphrey Demanded," Oh Humphrey Kate is Pregnant and has Cups yours and hers your going to be a father Humphrey" Humphrey collapsed from hearing "your going to be a father" He woke back in his den next to Kate who was fast asleep he though that he was just dreaming until he saw Kate's Stomach had gotten bigger it was all real and he scream waking up Kate and Kate smacked him for waking her up but she knew why he screamed "Yes Humphrey im pregnant but i know we will make good parents the doc expects One or Two at most" "TWO" he gasped "Yes Humphrey i thought you said you was ready Two nights ago i thought you knew the outcome of mating" He had said one sentence "Oh well ill be the best father in the world.- "you will Humphrey no doubt about it" Kate replied Humphrey was wondering who knows about her being pregnant so he asked "Only my mom & dad" to Humphrey's surprise he didn't think Eve would be alright with this neither could Kate at the time so they both went back to bed.

Three Months Later "HUMPHREY!"  
** To be continued... **


	6. Three Months Later

Chapter 6:Three Months Later  
"HUMPHREY!" Humphrey heard his mate scream his name knowing that it was time for the pups to be born, he ran towards his den to find that both packs were standing outside when the saw Humphrey they cleared a path for him as he walked into the den he saw Eve and Winston with Kate, Eve had a angry look in her eyes staring right at Humphrey. Kate was giving birth and all Humphrey could do was faint as Humphrey collapsed Kate looked at him with a worried face"Dad" saying in a worried voice"He will be fine it always happens to the males" he said with a brave tone. Humphrey lay unconscious but with Winston not knowing what would happened when he was.  
Humphrey's Flashback...  
I was sitting the den with my mom and dad "Humphrey would you help me get some water" a males voice asked knowing it was his dad "Sure dad" Humphrey replied but with the female saying no, you see Humphrey was only 6 moths old but wanted to go so she let him. It had been a hour since his dad took Humphrey to get some water they was walking back to their den until they heard a scream upon this scream "Im Coming AMY" knowing it was her upon there arrival they saw a wolf with silver fur lying on the ground with a pool of blood around her "Gordon" she shouted and died. Right after she had died Gordon's ears twitched and he know that they were coming "Humphrey Run and don't come back head towards the Weston Pack" Humphrey with no questions ran away crying knowing he would never see them again but something happened to him he started to glow white he said to himself "What is happening" before he could say anything else he ran at top speed with out even panting this surprised him and he heard a scream as he heard his father Shout as loud as he could so Humphrey could hear "Humphrey i love you" with that the flashback ended.  
He woke up next to his mate but pushed her away "Humphrey whats wrong" She asked Knowing he would not push her away from him unless something was wrong. Kate was about to ask again but was stopped seeing a tear from his eye as he ran out the cave towards where he had the dream Kate Howled and when Winston heard this he woke up his mate "Eve Kate was howling for us" Eve quickly got up and shot out the den towards Kate & Humphrey's but was shocked to her crying "Whats wrong" Eve asked "Its Humphrey he got and pushed me of him but as i was going to say whats wrong i saw a tear from his eye and he ran into the forest "Which way" Winston asked "That way" Pointing towards the cliffs He walked over to Eve and whispered "I have to stop him before he discover's the truth Eve Nodded as Winston ran towards where Humphrey went Eve sat next to Kate asking "how are they" looking to se Kate with a smile on her face "There fine there sleeping" Eve looked at Kate "I have to tell you something about Hum prey""What about him i already know all about him" and she let a little chuckle"No you don't and either does he" Kate was shocked and said"Wait their is something about Humphrey that he don't know him self" "yes" Eve said with a sad look on her face "Tell me"Kate asked with now what to be a Concerned face "Well its about his parents" She said "I already know they left Humphrey as a child" Kate said "No they didn't run away" Kate looked and said "Tell me what happened to them then" With now a tear coming down her face as knowing was being lied to by her parents about his Mom and Dad "They was killed by a-" she stopped seeing Kate in anger "Why would you keep this from him" said with anger filling up from the inside "Because you would see a different side of Humphrey She said with a sad face "What do you mean" Said Kate looking confused "Well Humphrey was a wolf like no other when we found him he was how do i put this he was near death" "WHAT" Kate yelled "Yes we took him to the den to find that he was healing himself at a rapid pace" She said as Kate spoke "How is that possible" Kate said with confusion "We don't know we didn't know much of his parents only time when we saw them was when the was dead" Eve let out a small tear Kate was taken back by this to much and went to find him "KATE" Eve yelled as she ran after her "What mom" She said stopping "You cant tell him any of this or will kill you and im not joking" Kate said surprised "Really" "yes he has done it before when he was a pup as well" "How" Kate asked "We don't know he was only a pup and he killed a fully sized wolf that came into the alpha den to me and your dad but he saw Humphrey and said "Hmm ill kill you Pup first and then your parents looking at Humphrey Humphrey let a rage at the mention of his parents and jumped on him and killed him with ease" Eve said while looking at Kate with a Angry face "Then why is he an Omega then mom" Eve was caught off as she was asked that "Well Kate me and Winston thought that if he made Humphrey a Alpha he would be to dangerous to handle" eve said finishing what she said Winston walked out the bush with Humphrey on his back unconscious "What happened Said Kate "He ran into a tree" with Winston smiling but then eve jumped ina he stopped smiling she looked over his body and thought he would be ok but the got to his head "GET HIM TO THE DEN NOW" with no questions asked Winston took him to the den but Kate couldn't come because of her pups and she couldn't leave them she cried "Bring them with us" Eve said so Kate did just that at the den there was chitchat out side the den knowing that they was waken up by Eve screaming so Winston addressed his pack and said "Hello all im sorry that my wife woke you all up" with a sad face "Who is that you was carrying he looked dead" one wolf said "You all want to know who it was i was carrying?" They all said yes and Winston spoke "the wold that i was carrying was Humphrey" when the pack heard that it was Humphrey they all went silent and tilt their heads down. "I need him the table Kate" Eve said with a a sad look on her face "mom will he heal himself again?" "i don't know Kate he has not been in any accidents since then" Eve looked down at Kate and said "Kate it was done there and could be done now" with Kate smiling she asked one more question "Is he able to die" Eve was shocked that even Kate asked that "Yes he can still die Kate" Eve said while looking at Kate with a big sad frown across her face "Its alright he wont die" with that comment Kate smiled and said "Mom can i-" unable to finished her sentence she saw one of her pups waking up and start crying "Kate take the pups home and take care of them i will look after Humphrey for you"she whispered "Don't hurt him" Kate said staring at her mother " I wont" she said.


	7. Does he have Powers? New Pack Leaders?

Chapter 7: Does he have Powers? New Pack Leader's?  
After the story that Kate had heard about her mate she was shocked but knew she couldent tell him because it would upset him while Humphery was still knocked out by the tree he hit he had another dream. Flashback  
Humphrey finally got away from where his parents had died, he didn't know where he was but thought that he was still being chased so he ran again but this time he didnt glow because he was far enough away from the pack that attacked his family and home after he was sobbing for his lost he bumped into another wolf "Sorry sir" Not knowing to him that it was Winston, Winston knew Humphrey and said "Why are you all the way out here Humprey"With a worried look on his face "Thier dead" Humphrey said crying Winston knew what he meant knowing they would come for him if he did not protect him so he brought him back to the westen pack to keep him safe from harm "Eve come out here" Eve walked out the den and saw Humprey "Why si he here shouldnt he be with Kristle and Gordon" Eve asked with confusion "Their dead they was killed not even an hour ago" Eve's jaw droped at the sound of the news "We must raise him"Winston said "Alright" as Eve agreed.  
End of Flashback  
Humprey let a out a cry Eve went straight to him to check his wounds "There gone" Eve snapped as she thought it must be a miracle like last time but then Eve was stoped in her thoughts when Humphrey spoke "Eve why did you rasie me as a pup" Eve's jaws droped "How do you know?" Humphrey the smiled and looked at Eve " I had a dream a- WAIT did you raise me"With a worried look "Yes but how do you know" as soon as she said that Humphrey started letting out tears more than she expected and he could be heard by Kate, She put her cubs on her back and ran to the Alpha's Den only to see Humphrey crying his eye's out"He knows Kate" Kate with a worried look on her face "Humphrey are you going to kill my mom? she asked worrying "No i would never do anything that would hurt anyone im not like that" Kate looked as if she was in relif after he said that she walked over to him to give him a hug but she noticed his wound healed in one night "How do you do that Humphrey" With a questions face "Do what" With small sobs"Heal yourself" Kate replied "I dont know i have a dream and its gone" Humphrey said with a confident look on his face "Can we go home now Kate" He said but before he would let him go she said "No first you have to name then with me"She replied with a happy look on her face "Name what he asked"Katewas taken back by this as she started to cry"How could you not know" Kate was screaming at him now then Eve came and stoped and whisperd in Kate's Ear "He wont know untill a week or so he has loss of memory form the hit in the tree"she then baced away out of the den to wait for Winston to return from the meeting he was hosting, Kate thought to herself and said "Sorry for me screaming at you" "Its alright i forgive you" Humprey said with a kind voice. "Humphrey can you come outside i need to talk to you" Winston said while walking out the den Humphrey followed "You know me and Eve are retiring next week right" Witha confident look on his face Winston let out a small smile "I think i remember but whats your point" Humphrey was now confused "I want to know if you ad Kate would want to be the new pack leaders" "Yes but i need an Answer from Kate aswell" at that moment Kate cam out the den "I heared my name what is it Humphrey" "Winston wants us to become the new pack leaders" "YES"Kate yelled with a stong voice.


	8. Death Come in all Forms

Chapter 8: Death comes in all forms

It has been 2 hours since Winston had told Kate & Humphrey that they were going to be the new pack leaders of the newly united pack but Humphrey was not as happy as Kate, as they sat in their den waiting for the howl to prenounce that they was pack leaders Kate and Humphrey was talking "Kate i don't know if the pack would want me to be a pack leader""Why wouldn't they" Kate was now confused with what Humphrey had said "I'm not as strong as they would want me to be because im just an Omega and i cant even hunt for my family" now crying on the floor Kate saw this and went to comfort him but was unsuccessful because he ran away crying Kate was chasing him down. He ran through the lake just past his den accidently removing his scent o that Kate could follow him. Meanwhile Kate was trying to find but when she came to the river she lost his scent she was now worried because she meant the world to her and if he left without at least letting her come with him he would only break her heart she ran back to the main Alpha den which was only a couple of minutes away from where she was was "Dad where are you" she said as she ran into the den crying "I'm here Kate was is that you want" Winston now comforting his daughter "Humphrey he has gone missing" "Don't worry will will find him ill send a search party to go find and ill go with them to help while you stay here and sta with your mom for a bit" "Ok Dad" was all Kate could say.

Humphrey's P.O.V (How do like my first P.O.V)  
I was running through forest thinking on how i would become strong enough to become the pack leader because at this moment i wasn't going to get any wolves in the pack to support someone who doesn't even at least some muscle.

Unknown's P.O.V  
There he his and he is running away from the pack this will be better than i thought i will kill that wolf because he got my heart broke everyone knew i loved Kate but no she has to go and marry that week Omega I will kill him soon!

Humphrey's P.O.V  
As i was running down the into the Forrest i was becoming more sure something or someone was watching me then i heard the bush rustle at the back of me "You to far away from home week Omega" A dark voice had said with him now turning around only to be struck by a claw right into his chest moving deeper and deeper into his chest, Humphrey let out a small yelp in pain but no one could hear him from all the way out here then all of a sudden he collapsed with his eyes fading and soon his heart beat got slower and slower until...


	9. Even the Brave Cry

**A/N: Here's Chapter 9 As promised.**

Chapter 9: Even the brave cry, Who is the Wolf?

As Humphrey's Heartbeat got slower and slower the last thing he heard until he blacked out was "I will rape Kate because you couldn't protect her" and with that he laughed and walked away in a puddle of his own blood.

Kate's P.O.V

Where could he be I thought to myself while trying to keep the pups from crying

"Mommy where has daddy gone too" one of the pups said this pup had Golden Tan fur with grey streaks along her sides

"I don't know my child"

Normal P.O.V

Winston's search party was near Humphrey's location.

"Sir do you smell that" Hutch said as he was sniffing the air "Yes Hutch id do it smells like blood Oh no Humphrey!" They ran in the direction of where the smell was only to be stopped with the horror that they had seen a grey Lifeless body surrounded by a pool of blood, Winston went to investigate the body only to find that it was Humphrey "Oh no how can someone do something like this to him of all people" Winston was now trying to hide the tears from his face "Humphrey was like a son I never had Hutch Grab the body we must take it back for the funeral

An Hour later

Winston came into the den witch Kate and Eve was with the pup "Well dad did you find him" Kate said noticing he looked like he found something "Ye-s W-e Di-d" He said through sobs. Hutch then brought the lifeless body of Humphrey into the den "NO NO NOOOO" Kate ran to the body of her mate crying "Why did he have to leave WHY!" Eve and Winston went to Kate's side and began to howl Kate then joined as he did when he thought she was dead back in the stampede and Winston then Howled for a emergency pack meeting.

30 minutes later

All of the pack was assembled in the main den area even Lilly and Garth was there "I'm sorry to call for a meeting this late but I must address that a wolf has died" "Who is the wolf" a random wolf said from the crowed "Okay all of you will be moved epically Lilly and Garth" "Who do you think he is talking about Garth" "I don't know Lilly" The Wolf that has died was the fun loving Omega Humphrey"

The crowd became silent and some of the wolves even cried at the sound of this even Garth then Kate came out of the den and was being talked to by everyone in the pack but she just ignored them and went to a place only her, Lilly, Garth and Humphrey knew about at that moment Lilly and Garth showed up by her side and tried to stop her from crying but nothing worked Eve was watching the pups while she went to sob for her loss "Were her for you sis" Lilly said trying to cheer her up but was unsuccessful the pain was to unbearable " Lilly, Garth can ask you something?" "You can always Kate" "Why would anyone want to kill Humphrey in the first place it doesn't make any sense he was a kind loving wolf he never did anything wrong in his life did he?" "I don't think so" Another voice Joined the convosation it was Winston "How did you find us Dad" "I followed your scent" "Kate there is something I need to tell you something about how his parents died"

"Great another secret kept away from me" Kate was now really annoyed with her father for keeping secrets " His parents was murdered by a Wolf named Jango he was always his friend until he decided to go rouge killing everyone in his pack but he died long ago but you met his son in Alpha School Decon"

_**A/N:**__**Thanks fro supporting me Dont worry Humphrey will Return in later chapters How that is a secret Read on and find out Remember to R&R For more Chapters to be updated.**_


	10. Old Friend?

_**A/N: Chapter 10 as Promised R&R For more...**_

Chapter 10: Old friends

It had been 3 days after Humphrey had died and the western pack was hit the hardest because out of all people Humphrey had to die a horrible death but out of all the wolves in Jasper there was one out of them all who stranded out from the rest and that was Kate she was hit the hardest out of anyone she had just came back from her Alpha duties but was let off early because the amount of crying she had done.

Kate's P.O.V

I was going back to the den area because I got let off my duties today because how much emotional pain I was going through I still Remember the time I fell totally in love with that wolf.

Flashback….

Me and Humphrey was on our way back to Jasper from Idaho and we saw the moon and it was beautiful the Humphrey started to Howl it sent a chill down my spine and I didn't know what it was and then I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach I've had this experience before but it only happened when I was near Humphrey I didn't know what to say to him but I knew from that poi9nt I loved but I put my responsibility's above my heart and all I could say was "Humphrey" "Oh sorry the moon the moment, Oh c'mon Kate Howl at the moon with me" After he said that he started to howl again but this one was different it was with love and passion at that instinct I couldn't hold it anymore I admitted I loved him and all I could do was laugh as I walked next to him and I howled with he stopped for a moment and watched are reflections as I howled with him he smiled and started to howl together are Howl's perfect together and after that point I knew we had to be together no matter what.

End of Flash Back…

Still Kate's P.O.V

When I got to the den I saw my pups asleep so ii decided to name them seems he can't be here to do it The boy pup had a Golden tan fur with white streaks of fur on his sides "I call this one Zak" Then she looked over to where her second pup was, She had completely Grey fir with a white underbelly "and you my dear be called Sarah" After she had named the pups she had tears running down her face wishing Humphrey was hear doing this with her she eventually cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile at the Main Alpha den

"What should we do about Kate Humphrey was her everything" Winston was now concerned for his daughter "Well I don't think she ever want to be with anyone else" Eve now said wishing she had never chocked Humphrey when they came back to Jasper from Idaho.

Eve's Flashback….

We was about to go to war with the eastern pack until we heard a shout "I didn't run away" I immediately turned to see a Golden Tan Wolf running from eh side with a Grey furred following her. I got to her as soon as I could "oh Kate where have you been" I said with a concerned look "Idaho" Kate answered "Idaho what where you doing there" Winston snapped "We was taken by humans to-"her sentence was cut short "We was supposed to repopulate" Humphrey had said, Anger boiled up in me and without warning I pounced on Humphrey strangling him to death until Winston pulled me of him to calm me down "Mom we didn't repopulate Humphrey actually helped me get home" Kate said as she was protecting Humphrey from her mom, "Oh what a nice boy" I said now calmed down.

End of Flashback…

While Winston and Eve was sobbing for Kate's loss they heard footsteps near the den the looked at the den Entrance only to be amassed to a certain wolf there " Jordan is that you?" Winston asked and the mysterious wolf came out of the shadows and revealed himself to us even more "Yes Winston it's me I came to ask if the rumors was true" "I'm sorry Jordon They are Humphrey is dead" Jordon now broke down crying for his loss "If it would cheer you up go to the den next to the river, look for a Wolf named Kate tell her I sent you to see the pup say that you an old friend *Wink*" Winston now had a sly smile on him but it soon when back to the sad smile and they went back to the sobbing while Jordon went out of the den and went to the den outside of the lake "Is there any one named Kate round here" He was moving in a circle "I'm Kate what do you want" Kate asked as tears were still running down her face "Winston said I could have a look at the pups" Jordan was now thinking in his head Is this his mate well if it I say dam well done " Were you his mate" he accidently said "Yes I WAS" Now she began to breakdown crying again "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry can I see the pups please" After that Kate told the Pups to come outside " Zak, Sarah can you come outside please"

At that second the two pups came outside "Mommy who that scary wolf" Zak said as he was hiding behind his mother "Don't worry I won't hurt you" Then Zak came from hiding "I'm Zak I'm going to be the greatest Alpha Ever" Everyone giggled at that "Why are you here" Kate asked "well I wanted to see if the rumors was true about Humphreys Death and unfortunately they was. Kate spotted a tear come from his eye and asked "How do you know him may I ask" "Well you would find out sooner or later I'm Humphrey's ….

_**A/N: Who is this Wolf? R&R To find out...**_


	11. Long Lost Family

_**A/N: **__**Sorry for the late post had some Homework and stuff well here you are Chapter 11 remember to R&R**_

Chapter 11: Long lost Family

Kate's P.O.V

I was thinking of asking this wolf who he is so I did " How do you Know Him may I ask" He then said "Well you would find out sooner or later I'm Humphrey's Grandfather Jordan's the name" This he put up his paw and I happily shook it for a once I met someone who was part of Humphrey's family "Humphrey said his family died along with his pack when he was a pup" I said wondering if it was really his grandfather just to be sure and that.

"Well the pack did die but I came back we picked are selves back up and re built are home but sadly Humphrey was right about his parents they did die in the fight we was fighting a great long enemy the Reapers this was pack like no other they destroyed many packs they was coming here to Jasper to wipe out the four packs here but was surprised when are pack stood up to them we had a battle and we won with many losses but we ensured the safety of this pack with our sacrifices but when it was all over we mourned the dead Humphrey's parents was dead but we never could find Humphrey so we assumed the worst but when talk came of his death I was sent here to see if it was true" The wolf told us me this story and I cried.

Normal P.O.V

After the wolf had told Kate about why he was here Winston cam up to them and even Hugged Jordan "It's good to see you again Winston" "It sure is my friend" After Jordan and Winston got to know each other again Kate spoke "Dad you do know this is Humphrey's Grandfather Right?" "Yes I do Kate we was old friends but I thought your pack was destroyed while protecting mine how did you survive" "We don't know but we did my is tough" Jordan said while looking very Confident "Hmm Jordan what was your packs name I never got the name of it" Winston was now wondering no pack could survive that only one pack could survive the Reapers "Winston you might be blown away by this but the pack where me AND Humphrey are from is called The Guardians and we kept it a secret for so long but now Humphrey is dead every wolf should know at least" Jordan was now looking at the floor "Well that was surprising I mean if the pack you say you and Humphrey is from is the Guardians that mean that you have powers like the Reapers but powers of good some say you are gods" Winston was now smiling "Well Winston the rumours of power and gods I can safely say are true but there was only two gods in the pack Crystal and Gordon Humphrey's parents' we think he might be a god as well have you noticed anything strange happen to him? "Well he could heal himself" "Well that's good to know" "Why" "Well if he can heal himself he has the powers of his mom which can maybe can bring him back to life but he has to have meaning who knows he might be watching on us from above right now" "What powers did his dad have" Kate was now curious to know because her mate was a God "Well his father at super speed and Super Strength" "So you're telling me that my Mate had Super strength and Speed? "Yes Kate but now that seems Hopeless….

_**A/N: Just so you know if you want to talk PM me im taking ideas Add me on PSN: Heavydavid11 Peace Out!**_


	12. The Test's of Life

_**A/N: Sorry for late post internet went for a day so here you are Chapter 12 ( Will the person who Reviews as FunLovingKate Please make and account and message me when they have because i need to talk to him/her Thank you)**_

Chapter 12: The test's of Life

Humphrey's P.O.V

I just suddenly woke up from a bad dream about me dying and losing Kate and the kid's wait where I am, all I could see is a room of light but the floor is invisible and wait is that Kate. "yes it is Young one you have missed much in your absence of the world of the living" a strange source of light was now moving towards me I couldn't do much to stop it but did it say world of the living am I dead I must know "Excuse me sir am I dead?" "Yes you are young one" "no no no I need to support my family how did I die?" The wolf said that I was attacked by a Wolf from a powerful pack called the Reapers "Why did he attack me and may I ask who are you? I was very curios who this wolf is "My name is Krystal and I am your mother" "then why do you glow like that?" In couldn't believe that it is my mother I finally got to see her again "I glow like this because I took my proper place when I died I am the god of healing and over there is your dad the god of war" I waved to my dad and he just smiled to me and then hugged my mom "Humphrey it's good to see you again but I hate it that you died there is a terrible thing going to happen to Kate and her pack in the next week "WHAT I need to go help her is there any way you can help me get back?" I was so worried for my family I needed to get back "There is a way to get back but it takes a true god to do it you have to pass 3 tests The Test of Love, The Test of Protection And the Test of Purity once you pass these test you will be able to go back to the realm of the living and live out your life again The first is beyond that door then there is no coming back if you pass then you will go back to live your life and if you fail you be here forever it is your choice" If there was a way to get back to Kate I would take so I passed through the door to find a empty room and then a figure came into view "Humphrey I know that you want to go back to the realm of the living but why she is not worth it" the mysteries now angered me "WHAT how could you say that she isn't worth it I love and I would do anything for her I would even give my life for her" I snapped at the man before I started glowing as well as my mother I felt stronger faster and above all I felt like I was a God I calmed down after a bit "Humphrey I know your would do anything for but what if she cheated on you what would you do then?" I was getting really angry at the questions being asked "I would never hurt and if she cheated on me I would always forgive her because I love her and my Family" After I said that sentence the figure started to clap "Well done Humphrey you have completed the First Test now on to the second…

I woke up in my own den with Kate and the pups sleeping happily I thought that it was all a dream and went over to Kate and kissed her she woke up with a groan "Hey Humphrey how was your sleep?" I was so glad that that was all a dream "Bad actually I had a bad dream about me dying and having to leave all you with kids on your own I was watching you from above sobbing and crying 24/7 I felt so bad but I'm glad it was all a dream" Kate then kissed me and went to get some water I was going to watch over the kids until I heard a scream and I knew who's it was I charged over to the pond only to find Kate not missing so I went back to find the pups missing as well I was really worried and I picked up their scent but it was with 5 other wolves o followed the scent to a small creek in the forest and saw my family tied up to the trees "hey what about we kill her in front of her pups they untied her and as soon as she was let go the charged I went into anger mode and I charged in front of Kate and instead of the wolf biting on her jaw he bit onto mine I got in the way of the killing blow "Kate t-ake *Cough& the K-i-ds and Run she did as she was told and ran away with the kids and Humphrey was about to die until a flash of light came "Congratulations Humphrey you have passed the Test of Protection you put the ones you cared about before yourself knowing that they would be safe while you died you may pass to the last test The Test of Purity as I walked through a set of massive doors I was crying to see that I was never really with Kate as I walked through the door I notice another figure but this one taller "Come forward Humphrey Son of Krystal the Life binder and Gordon the War Hero you have been sent here because you have passed the two other test's Right?" I knew this had to be a God of high Importance "Yes sit I have passed the test to save my Family and pack from an unknown threat" "this is the easiest test there is all I have to do is look into your soul and see if you are pure meaning you have what it takes to be bestowed upon by my gift now please sit back and let look into your soul Hmm very good Humphrey you soul is the most purist of them all you can have my Gift and return to living when is need at the most of all time but you can only do this one time to time it wisely I must worn don't go there yet because you might hunted an killed again wait for my gift to activate and it will send you now that's all you go around and talk with your mom and dad till then be good to her Humphrey" after all that has happened I can finally go and see Kate but only when this thing activated so all catch up with my parents.

_**A/N; Remember to R&R New stories Coming soon be on the look out for them Peace Out!**_


	13. Who are they?

_**A/N Important:**__** Sorry for the lat Updates my laptop broke and now it is fixed so now i can update more often. Also a special Thanks to The People who are Reviewing Remember to Favorite and follow bur most of all R&R **_

Chapter 13: Who are they?

As days went on Kate became more acive again she did her Alpha duties while leaving Lilly with Zak and Sarah for the day, Wolves from the packs started to ask Kate out but she always turned them down bevause she coulden't of loved anyone else than Humphrey he was always there for her his chest was always there for her to cry on she was heartbroken when his death came but she didn't know he was watching her above.  
Humphreys P.O.V  
I was looking down at Kate she hadent been the same since my death and i dont blame her i was always there for her this was i loved her she always came to me for comfort and happily gave it to her.

Lilly's P.O.V

I was watching the pup's while Kate was doing her Alpha Duties along with Garth so i invited Humphrey's old friends Salty, Shakey and Mooch we all had fun play around near the pond and i started another conversation but this topic was Humphrey. "So guys what do you think really happened to Humphrey?" I saw all of there heads look down to the floor in sorrow "It looked like he was murdered" Shakey managed to say from the whimpering of sorrow i noticed this and i mentally slapped myself for asking that stupid question.

Normal P.O.V

Every one was now moving on all except Kate she couldn't admit that he was lost she always thought he would return she was giving up Hope.

Meanwhile in the middle of the Forrest...

"Sir the main threat of the packs has been neutralized he now sleeping with the fish's" a dark figure now came out of the shadows to the wolf with dark red fur "Ha Ha Ha Now that the Lasts of the Guardians are is out of are way we can now start are purge again" The shadowed figure was still laughing but this laugh had a demonic sound to it "Sir where will we begin the Purge" "Nice of you to ask we will begin tight here in Jasper we will kill every last wolf to ever set foot here HAHAHA"

Humphrey's P.O.V

I was now catching up with my parents they was learing me to control my powers after a few hours i masterd them all they was surprised that i learned that fast. "Humphrey now that you have masterd your powers promise us that you will only use them for good and only kill the evil ones" My dad said with an angry tone so i didnt argue "Yes dad i will only use my powers for good"  
Normal P.O.V  
While Humphrey was talking to his parents he had a vision of war the western and eastern packs was being attacked by another pack that i didn't recognize and the was Kate fighting to save are pups. I snapped out of the vision and asked my mom if i had vision's she said yes i do now i was really worried and i wanted to train as much as possible i could only hope to be good enough to save Kate from thi unknown pack.


	14. The First Attack

_**A/N: Guys it me again told you ill Update more often Ready my other story Life at School R&R for more**_

Chapter 14: The first Attack

It has been a whole moth since the death of Humphrey and now Kate is back to ful strength she has even tried dating now but all the boys only see her for her beauty and not for her feelings Humphrey was the only one who ever felt that in her. It was now the morning i Jasper Park and Kate went to do her Alpha Duties along side Garth leaving lilly with the kids.

Lilly's P.O.V

"So Zak have you been chosen to become and Alpha?" I was wondering it because he always wanted to become an Alpha "Yes Auntie Lilly and Alpha school is coming up soon im so excited." how about you Sarah what are you? She was always shy she like telling jokes and making people laugh so i thought she would be an Omega"Im an Omega" Sarah was tired and she went back to sleep while Zak went out with his friends leaving Lilly alone with Sarah asleep cuddled up beside her for warmth.

Unknown P.O.V

Me and my team was about to start the purge but it was near enough impossible because it was hard to get any wolves to get away from the pack until there was a lonely wolf strolling to get some water this was our chance "Psst Guys over there he will be are first victim" By now the whole team surrounded him "3...2...1...Now!" we killed thus wolf with ease and we wrote a note out of his blood and left.

Winston's P.O.V

I was i the den with Eve when i heard a Howl for help so i quickly gathered the pack and we went to the howl only to find a wolf dead and a note saying " Dear Western and Eastern packs there is no leaving this place we have the whole park surrounded and we will kill every last one of you Ha Ha Ha Signed the Reapers.

A soon as i read the reapers we had no chance of fighting back but we must for a survival.


	15. Hope

_**A/N: Hello all sorry for not updating been to busy with other stories.. Please R&R Because if i don't get more i might think of stop this stry sorry because reviews give me my motivation and if i don't have that then i will stop writing it sorry.**_

Chapter 15: Hope

Humphrey's P.O.V

I watched as that poor wolf had to die and i saw the look on Winstons face he knows that there might no be a chance for them maybe i can help them without leaving here so i went to find out.

Kate's P.O.V

Man that note scared the whole pack i just wished Humphrey was here but i knew he cant my dad posponed giving the pack to me so i can get over Humphrey but that will never happen because i cant survive with out him but i stay brave for zak and sarah it was early in the morning so i went out side the den to my parents while i walked there i walked past the note in the ground to see somthing else written next to it "Who ever is reading this please gather the pack and meet where Tony clamed to have a war thank you and no im not the Reapers" i ran to my dad's den "Dad are you awake" i nuged him to wake him up "Kate whats the big idea?" he sounded angry that i woke him up "Well it not my fualt another note showed up" i was disapointed "WHAT" he asked me where it was i said it was by where the reapers one was.

Winston's P.O.V

When i read the note i was wondering is this a trap or someone who would help? so i got the pack togethier and we headed to where the note told us to go.

1.5 miles away from where tony announced war...

"Sir why are we listening to a note" a pure white wolf said "Because i have a feeling that the Reapers are near and that means the Purge may begin anymoment from now" an older male with pure black fur.

Where Tony anounced war...

The western and the mysterious packs where now head to head "Are you the Reapers?" Winston yelled "No we are not and what pack are you" the pure back wold yelled back "We are the Eastern and Western packs combined" Winston was now more clam "Is there a wolf named Jordon there?" the pure dark wold said "David is that you?" Jordon now came out of the crowd when he saw the black wolf he ran over to him and shaked his paw "Winston its alright this is my pack" Jordon now confirming "Wait that is the Guardian pack?" Winston was now puzzled "Yes Winston now David why are you here?" "Sir we received a note on the ground saying to meet here" "We got the same note as well" Winston now saying something then a bolt lighting hit the ground but it stayed writing something in the ground when it finished both packs read it "Thank toy for coming now if you want to defeat the Reapers you must work together to accomplish this goal but you must remember one this HOPE" Both packs read and the nodded and headed to the Central Territory to ready for the battle to come...


	16. THE WAR BEGINS

**IM BACK YES IM BACK I HAVE HAD SOME INTERNET PROBLEMS AND I STILL AM UNFORTUNALNTLY I WAS NOT ABLE TO WRITE ALOT IN MY ABSENCE AND IM SORRY I HAVE BEEN BUSY ON MY EXAMS.**

Chapter 16 :The war Begins.  
It has been two days since the notes have been seen and both packs are now ready for the ware to come they are also remembering that one word HOPE since the death of Humphrey Kate has still not moved on but now Zak and Sarah have started asking about there dad which is to emotional for Kate to tell them what happend yet.

Meanwhile at the Alpha's Den...

"Winston with all do respect we dont have that much time" Tony said a bit annoyed they have been planning what to do since the Guradian pack arrived "Well i dont see you with any other options!" Winston bellowed the both packs could hear the two arguing with each other.  
Somewhere in the forest...  
"Sir the guradian pack has arrived to help the united packs" a mystrious wold said "WHAT we deafeated the ages ago how did they survive!" "When do we attack sir?" "NOW" at that moment 180 wolves jumped out of the back of them charging towards the united valley.

Back at the United Valley...

"Sir scouts have reported a large force of wolves coming form the forest they seem to be the Reapers sir" Hutch came runnig in the den "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK" at that moment Winston and Jordon Shouted attack orders to the pack and the was the begin of the War.

.


	17. Hero Returns!

_**A/N:**__** Well Here i am again sorry it took so long ive been busy but that wont get in my way NO WAY I will update when i can and i thank you for your reviews even though some really hurt me but ive gotten over them now. SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY SPELLING OR YOU HATE THE PLOT THE GO AWAY IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ THIS AM I?**_

Chapter 17: Hero Returns!

As wel left off the Reapers were attacking the United pack along with the Gaurdian pack by their side Winston and Jordon were barking orders to their packs.

Winstons P.O.V

I was just shouting orders to my pack we was going to meet the invading pack head on. "Kate you home?" I wonderd because i needed someone to watch the pups while the rest of the pack was out fighting "Yea dad im here where else am i supposed to go" She asnwerd with sorrow in her voice i was truely sorry about Humphreys death she was her only true love. "Kate i need you to watch the pups while we go and fight the Reapers are here to kill us but we won't go with out a fight" I said while trying to encourge myself.

Kate's P.O.V

I had just said yes to watching the pups and guarding them so i picked up Sarah and Zak and put the on my back I ran to the head Alpha den where all the pups had been sent when i got their i saw them playing around but when i stepped into the den all their eyes were on me. "Exscuse me miss Kate where has my mom gone?" One of the pups asked me which i hated because all i know the could be dead. "They wen't to defed our home and you" I replied trying to hold back the teirs because i was remembering Humphrey.

Humphreys P.O.V

I watched as my pack and the Guardian pack wen't to battle i scanned every wolf for Kate but i did not see her i was really worried by this point until I looked in the head Alpha den to find Kate their with all the pups i could not wait till i was back with her. "My son you will be back their soon just in time to save everyone but ypu must be patient i will worn you some goof wolves will die" My dad said to me while he was walking to me. I walked over a bit to watch the battle tht was going to happen soon hoping no one i knew would die.

Winston's P.O.V

We had been runnig for what felt hours until we came upong a clearing with the invading pack waiting for us "WHY ARE YOU INVADING US WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU!?" I Yelled at the top of my voice at the rival pack the just luaghed. "Hahaha Winston you didn't do anything wrong but we will still kill you LET THE PURGE BEGIN ATTACK!" Their leader said as their wolves came running at us "UNITED PACK ATTACK!" All we have to do is survive i thought.

Jordons P.O.V

Before we went to war me ad Winston had an idea My pack would hide in teh bushes untill it looked like the UNited pack would losse and then we would come put and suprise the Reapers. and i looked over the battle the United pac had lost many so i thought now would be the perfect time "MY PACK ATTACK!" I yelled as wel burst through the trees into a clearing killing enough wolves si the UNtied pack could get back on their feet.

Kate's P.O.V

I was playing with the pups until i head what sounded like fighting so i took a peak outside the den to see the fight had been taking back here is gasped out the bloodied sight infront of me. I wished Humphrey was here to help but i knew its the i was walking back to the den i saw my mother come up to me she was hurt but not to sevier. "Mom what are you doing here?" I said "Your dad needs you to fight ill watch the pups now GO!" I then ran to the clearing where the fighting was taking place.

Humphreys P.O.V

I watched as my mate ran into the battle i was so worried. "Son its time" I heard my dad say and at that very moment i was back in Jasper i could hear the sound of fighting so i ran into the direction it was coming from and what i saw was heartbreaking i saw a wolf about to kill Kate at instince i Humphed at the wolf.

Kate's P.O.V

I was killing everthing that got near me until i was out of breath i couldn't keep this up. I saw a big wolf go for my throat i knew i wouldn't be able to kill him so i closed my eyes and awaited the pain. but it never came i heard someone scream something "LEAVE MY MATE ALONE!" as i heard them words i knew that was Humphreys voice i opend my eyes and standing infront of me was Humphrey with out thinking I quickly pulled him into a hug.

Humphreys P.O.V

When Kate pulled me into a hug I loved it i missed her to much but their was bigger thing at hand "Kate we need to help the pack now come on" as I said that she nodded and wen't to help the pack.

Winstons P.O.V

I was fighting a group og wolves but one stuck my side and i fell hewas about to kill me until someone killed him by ripping hi throat out when i aw the brave wolf who did it i was stunned "Humphrey how is this possible?" I said "Sir we need to retreat we won't win unless we regroup trust me" Humphrey said to me as i looked over the battle we was sureley lossing even with the help of the Guardian pack we was still outmatched. "UNITED PACK REATREAT!" i gave the order and we retreating into the wood with the Guardian pack following.


End file.
